Cinderella's Château
Cinderella's Château is where Cinderella, her deceased father, her dog Bruno, and her horse Major and her deceased mother once lived before her father married Lady Tremaine (who had two daughters named Anastasia and Drizella), until he passed away. Although it was, once upon a time, a grand and stately building, the narrator revealed that it had "fallen into disrepair", for Cinderella's cruel and spiteful stepmother neglected to care for it, preferring to squander the family fortune she inherited from her late husband on her daughters. Appearances ''Cinderella In ''Cinderella, the story mostly takes place inside the château. It depicts Cinderella's daily life with her helpful animal friends and her abusive stepfamily after her father's passing. It shows her doing the chores of the house and how she's mistreated by her stepmother, her stepsisters, and Lucifer, the mischievous cat. The once grand home has fallen into disrepair in the years following the death of Cinderella's father. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True The only appearance of the château is at the last segment, ''An Uncommon Romance, where Anastasia falls in love with a baker, whom her mother forbids her to be with because he's not of a high social status. Cinderella forgives Anastasia for all of the mean things she had done to her in the past, and Cinderella and her animal friends do everything they can to help Anastasia and the baker get together. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time The château makes its last appearance in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. At the beginning of the movie, it's shown that Cinderella's stepfamily is now stuck doing all the chores that they had forced Cinderella to do in the past. But now that Cinderella's a princess and living at the castle with her husband and father-in-law, she can't do any of the chores for them anymore. The château had also lost its upkeep since Cinderella left. It's also the place where Lady Tremaine took possession of the magic wand of the Fairy Godmother and how she turned back in time to change Cinderella's happily ever after. When Lady Tremaine turned back time, the grim condition of the château went back to being nice and clean for Cinderella was still living there at that time period. The Tremaines leave the château and move into the castle and Cinderella follows them there. When Cinderella becomes the princess again and Anastasia moves into the castle with her, Prince Charming and the King, Lady Tremaine and Drizella are given their ultimate comeuppance by being forced to work as maids at the castle. The château's fate is never indicated. Places of Interest *'Attic': The Attic is accessed by a door in the hallway. It has a huge number of wooden stairs. At the top, in the end, it has a room where the Cinderella's Bedroom is located. The Tower in which the attic is located has small windows in it's wall. *'Music Room': It's the room where Lady Tremaine and her daughters practice music. *'Sewing Room': This is where Jaq and Gus seek tissues and beads to remake Cinderella's mother's dress. *'Garden': It's where Cinderella meets her Fairy Godmother for the first time. *'Hallway': The hallway is accessed by climbing the stairs. It has doors that leads to the bedrooms. Down the hallway, is located the Music Room. *'Hall': The Hall is accessed upon entering in the château. Cinderella cleans the floor while she sings. The Hall has a door that leads to the kitchen. *'Bedrooms': The bedrooms are located in the hallway. Each bedroom has a line connected to the kitchen with three small bells that wich formerly the Tremaines used to call Cinderella, kind of like an early form of the PA system. *'Music Room': It's the room where Lady Tremaine and her daughters practice music. *'Living Room': It's where Anastasia and Drizella experiment with the Glass Slipper. *'Barnyard': Is where the chickens and horses live, including Major. It's surrounded by a wall with an gate leading to the garden. *'Tower's Room': Is another tower connected with the main tower. Is accessed by a door in the Cinderella's Bedroom. It is small and it is not known what is on the inside. *'Cinderella's Bedroom': Is the main room in the attic where Cinderella used to sleep. It is not too small and has space where she bathes. From there, one can see the entire kingdom. Gallery Trivia *Cinderella's château was a part of the original plans for the Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland expansion before being replaced with the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train roller coaster. Category:Cinderella locations Category:Homes Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Villain's lair Category:Heroes' residences Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Locations